Time Has Stood Still
by Divess
Summary: Hermione and Draco have been divorced for a year. They have a son named Scorpius who is almost two years old. Everyday Draco regrets the mistake which led them to this place, but there's nothing he can do to change it. Neither Hermione nor Draco can move forward. For them, time has stood still. OOC. Light Love. Two chapters. Dramione.
1. Chapter 1

**Somebody asked me if I knew you.**

**A million memories flashed through my mind**

**But I just smiled and said,**

**I used to.**

Variation of the tune Revenge by Melody Melz

**Chapter Notes: **

Severus is alive.

All things Harry Potter belong to JK Rowling. The storyline is mine.

Be warned: Rated T for language and basic romantic interludes.

**Chapter 1: Time Has Stood Still**

Back at Hogwarts no one would have ever thought that within seven years Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger would strike up a friendship, fall in love, get bonded and have a son. But it had happened. Many of the older wizards commented that Lucius had probably turned over in his grave because of it, but nobody really cared what Lucius would have thought. The times had changed.

From their first kiss that night at an Embassy function, Hermione and Draco knew they were meant for each other. They became inseparable. They had to separate for work purposes but other than that they were always together. In many cases, two people who are in love and who are constantly together tend to suffocate each other. This was not the case for Hermione and Draco. They loved being in each other's company and their love had thrived from it.

Hermione and Draco were perfectly matched sexually. They both had incredible sexual appetites. Draco smoldered even in the most basic of times, so most witches (and wizards) knew he probably excelled in the sexual arena. However, not many could tell by looking at Hermione that she often topped Draco when they made love. She and Draco were the perfect complement to each other.

Draco was very serious when he told Hermione over and over, "Sex with you is amazing love. You have given yourself to me and no other wizard will come near you in an intimate manner. _Ever_. If I find out you have been with another wizard, I will not be responsible for what occurs."

Hermione didn't worry when Draco got all scary about other wizards because she didn't have any plans to have sex with anyone other than Draco. _Ever_. Draco was her wizard for life.

Hermione's father had passed away shortly after coming home to England from Australia so he never got the chance to see Hermione marry and have a son. On the other hand, Hermione's mother Jean was there every step of the way. At first, Jean had a hard time believing Hermione had fallen in love with her number one nemesis Draco Malfoy, but Draco had won Jean over. Jean became one of Draco's staunchest supporters and vice versa. He would do anything for Jean and she for him. She was very nearly his only ally during the divorce. But that was later.

After their kiss that night at the Embassy, Draco and Hermione had dated for six months before Draco had declared his intentions. When he asked her, Hermione had thought about it for all of five seconds before she jumped into Draco's arms shouting her acceptance of his intent. One month after that, Draco had given Hermione a stunning, platinum and diamond engagement ring. One year later, Draco had slipped the matching wedding band on Hermione's finger.

Those would be the rings Hermione doesn't wear anymore and has locked away in a drawer, but I digress.

Narcissa and Jean completely took over the wedding planning. It all came down to Hermione and Draco having to do nothing except show up on their wedding day and then go on their honeymoon.

Hermione did have input into her color scheme. It had been touch and go for a bit when Narcissa tried to dissuade Hermione from the colors she had chosen, but Narcissa had to step back when Hermione dug in her heels refusing to budge. In the end, Narcissa admitted the colors Hermione had chosen were glorious.

Narcissa Malfoy, another survivor of the war, had welcomed Hermione into the family. She and Hermione grew to be very close and they remain close to this day.

When Hermione and Draco got together, he was willing to share with anyone within hearing distance how much he loved her. Almost from day one everybody knew how Draco felt about Hermione. Everybody. Draco Malfoy was not shy about extolling the virtues of his intended.

Hermione was the same way. The one thing Draco and Hermione knew above all else was they were destined to be together and would always be faithful to each other. There wasn't anyone else either of them wanted or needed. They had each other.

Harry Potter often commented that the war would have gone so much more smoothly had Hermione and Draco fallen in love a lot earlier. No matter how many times it was said, the comment drew a lot of laughter. And true to form, Hermione would go into a long explanation of why a relationship between her and Draco could not have worked out at that time. Hermione joked that Draco wasn't ready back then because he still needed time to marinate. This comment too always drew howls of laughter.

Those were the good times. Hermione and Draco were always surrounded by a small group of genuine friends and life was good. Hermione, Draco and friends worked hard and played even harder. One would be hard pressed to find a more closely knit group.

When the wizards and witches of the group began to find their love partners, the partners were brought into the select group as official members.

What was a little harder were breakups. When one in the group broke up with his or her partner, it became awkward if one moved on to another partner. The entire group at large had sat down one day and hacked out a set of rules. The most important of which became the most utilized. This particular rule read; If any one of the group broke up with his/her partner and wanted to remain in the group, that witch or wizard agreed not to bring their problems to the group.

The most notable time this rule was invoked had been between Harry and Ginny. Ginny wanted to cast about, but claimed it wasn't about finding someone else, it was about having the freedom to choose.

Ginny's choice hadn't set well with Harry so he had moved on. He met and fell in love with Seamus' sister Seana. When Harry brought Seana into the group, Ginny had turned vengeful. Week after week there had been drama within the group until finally one Saturday night the group had spoken. Ginny was out. They would not tolerate her behavior any longer.

The decision was hard on the group as Ginny had been one of the original members, but the decision had to be made for the harmony of the group.

Hermione had cried the night they asked Ginny to leave the group. No matter what transpired, Ginny had been her best friend. Hermione worried that friendships were being tested and torn. That particular night, Draco had to take Hermione home and tend to her all night.

The group continued to meet on Fridays, Saturdays and sometimes during the week for special events. It had taken a while but the group had gone back to the friendly, harmonious entity it had always been. Soon, it was like Ginny had never been part of the group. The only direct casualty of tossing Ginny from the group had been Ron. He and his witch dropped out of the group because Ron didn't think they had been fair to Ginny. For a bit, Ron had even stopped talking to Harry and Hermione. Such were the growing pains of the former Hogwarts students and their love interests.

The friends had great times together. If they weren't together at a pub, restaurant or club, they were at Draco and Hermione's flat, Harry's house or Malfoy Manor. Yes, they often met at Malfoy Manor. Narcissa welcomed them all. She actually loved the company of Hermione and Draco's friends because they made her feel young.

Hermione was placed in charge of food and drinks at Malfoy Manor when the group visited. It wasn't a position Hermione had sought out, it had fallen to her by default. She was Draco's intended and Draco thought she should have the control when friends came over. Narcissa still controlled the manor in truth, but as the incoming bride, Hermione was given a lot of leeway. That's how time was spent and there had hardly been a ripple after Hermione and Draco got married. Everything stayed on point for a while.

Sometime after they married, Hermione and Draco began spending less time with their old group. They had started doing different things with other married couples.

When the group of old friends went on spur of the moment vacations, oftentimes Hermione and Draco were somewhere with their married friends. It wasn't as if Hermione and Draco didn't want to pal around with Harry, Seana, Theo, Hannah, Blaise, Seamus or Dean, it was just that as a married couple they now seemed to have more in common with their married friends.

Hermione talked to her new witch friends about babies, nappies, signs of pregnancy and all the rest of the married stuff while Draco marveled at the liberties the married wizards took with their vows.

Draco and Hermione hadn't completely given up on their longtime friends. There were still occasions when everybody got together, just not as often.

Draco and Hermione introduced their married friends to their old friends. Everyone got along fairly well except the dynamics were a bit different.

Within the married group there were witches and wizards who did not respect lines. Some married wizards (and witches) wanted more than friendship. They wanted time away from their husbands and wives. Hermione and Draco's former Hogwarts pals weren't used to that sort of behavior and several had commented. A number one rule in the former Hogwarts group was you never crossed a line with someone in a relationship or you never sought out comfort from someone else if you were in a relationship. That was the rule.

After a while, the Hogwarts group stopped attending any function which included the members of the married group. Hermione and Draco were caught in the middle but leaned more towards the married group. They believed they now had more in common with the married group than their old friends and had chalked it up to one of those things which happened as life pressed on.

No matter what group they were with, Hermione and Draco had their love and they had each other. Even though it was hard breaking apart from the witches and wizards they'd known most of their lives, they had moved away from them and for a time things went very well.

Then someone had slipped. All the promises and pledges Hermione and Draco had made to each other were damaged the night Hermione found Draco with another witch.

Hermione wasn't unaware of what went on between some witches and wizards of the married group. She had turned a blind eye because these were their friends now and everyone was grown and free to do whatever they wished. Hermione figured she didn't have to use their rules to be their friends. She and Draco were different. They didn't play those sort of games because they were bonded for life and bonded for life meant just that. At least it meant that for Hermione.

Being a good mother, there were times Hermione would stay home with Scorpius rather than go out with their friends. Hermione's absences had given a transplanted witch named Lois her in.

Lois really didn't care about Draco or Hermione. She was one of the new wave of witches who had migrated to London and who really didn't respect the old ways. The old ways being, don't touch another witch's wizard. Lois took whatever she wanted or at least tried to take what she wanted

Most wizards in the old group knew just what Lois was about and stayed clear of her. As sharp as Draco was in business and finances, he never expected to run into a witch who was willing to cross every line. One particular night while Hermione was at home with Scorpius, Lois had made a move and what came after caught Draco off guard and off balance as well.

On this one night, Draco told Hermione he was going out for a few drinks with the married wizards. Somehow he had ended up in one of the flats on the other side of London. Draco had come upon Lois crying and in distress. Being a friend, Draco tried to find out how he could help, but Lois had seized the chance to turn Draco's concern into something else, something physical.

Lois had wanted to taste Draco from the day she met him, She had seen this as her chance and had taken it. Under the guise of being comforted she had moved on Draco and let her hands go where they didn't belong. Before Draco could step back in outrage, he was found in this compromising position by Hermione who had decided to catch up and enjoy a night out with her husband. After her first gasp of shock, hurt and surprise at finding her husband in the hands of Lois, Hermione had hexed the shite out of Lois and left Draco standing there with rumpled clothing.

Hermione had been undone. Something inside her had broken. The wizard she loved, her husband, the father of her child had been with another witch. She and Scorpius were packed and out before Draco could even reach home.

Hermione took refuge at her mother's house and would not see Draco. In her worst nightmare she wouldn't have imagined it would come to this, but it had. Draco had broken trust.

Hermione did what she had to do and that thing was to contact an attorney. She was resolved not to stay with a wizard whom she couldn't trust. She decided she'd rather be alone. After a heated discussion with her mother who suggested Hermione calm down before making any decisions, she made her decision anyway. She was going to divorce Draco.

Draco tried everything he knew to get Hermione to talk to him, but she was in warrior mode. Hermione wanted to fight, not for her marriage but for her freedom. She didn't want to hear anything Draco had to say. His indiscretion had hurt her to the core and she had decided she would never go back to him. If Lois was who Draco wanted to sneak around with, then so be it. After their divorce, he wouldn't have to sneak around. He could bring his witch out into the open.

Hermione listened to her mother and Narcissa tell her to slow down, not make any decisions while she was so angry and to think about Scorpius.

Hermione had screamed "You should be talking to Draco. He's the one messing about with someone else with no thought about his son. There aren't any more decisions to be made. Draco has settled everything for everyone."

A week after she had caught Draco with Lois, Hermione and Scorpius were on their way to a new life which did not include her husband. The words that wouldn't leave her head were, Draco has chosen a quick shag over her and Scorpius.

Draco was inconsolable. Suddenly he needed his single friends. Suddenly, the rules all his friends lived by seemed the only way to live. Harry had been the hardest to talk to as he had been one of the first to denounce his and Hermione's new group of friends. He had come right out and said, "That's not a group I care to be around. They think rules don't apply to them. Don't be offended if I stay away."

Draco had dismissed Harry's opinion as Harry being old fashioned. Now here he was laying everything out to the boy who lived asking for help in getting his wife and son back.

Harry felt for his mate but there really wasn't anything he could do. He was on Hermione's side. Hermione's beliefs were his beliefs and always would be. Once you choose a person and agree to love them forever, then you love them forever. No question. No substitutes. No deviations.

Hermione still wouldn't see him. Draco understood she was angry. The fact he hadn't invited Lois' attentions didn't matter if his wife believed differently. He had let himself be put in a position which would have looked dodgy to anyone.

All that aside, Draco felt if he could touch her and hold her, she might calm down long enough for them to talk. He didn't think Hermione had forgotten the promises they had made to each other. She had to know that no matter how things looked, he loved her and their son. What they needed to do was talk things out. But it wasn't that simple, Hermione had made her position clear. She didn't want him in her life. She wanted him to leave her alone. He had appealed to Jean, but even that hadn't worked. Hermione wasn't listening to anyone.

Even though all their friends had sympathized with Draco, they had rallied around Hermione. No one would give Draco any information about his wife and son. By the time the smallest bit of information had filtered through to Draco, he was being handed divorce papers.

Draco never thought Hermione would go through with a divorce. She loved him and had assured him of her love at least once a day everyday for the last two years. She couldn't have given up on their relationship

After being served with the divorce papers, Draco withdrew from everyone. He didn't contest the divorce and for a time he wouldn't even talk to Jean or Narcissa. After a while, Jean had stopped trying to get through to him.

Draco stayed in a depressive state for almost a year. He didn't answer calls and he didn't go out with his friends. All he had done was work and go home. Narcissa fielded his calls for the first six months, after that she told Draco he needed to get on with his life. He had closed the door on his mother while she was still talking.

Then one day, Draco just snapped out of it. He had been ready to face what he'd done and fix it. He was a Malfoy and he wanted his family back. He hoped Hermione had calmed down enough to at least hear him out.

When the divorce papers had come through, he hadn't made demands in hopes Hermione would see he was trying to get back in her good books. She hadn't acknowledged his lack of demands in the least.

For almost a year, Draco had to make due with seeing his son sporadically when Jean brought Scorpius to him on weekends or holidays. His son was growing so fast Draco couldn't keep up. He had missed Scorpius say his first word. He had missed him take his first step and he had been the last to see Scorpius' first tooth. Draco wanted more and as Scorp's father felt he deserved more. He just had to figure out how to get it.

Draco decided not to hide away any longer. Being out and about meant he might run into Hermione, but he was going to chance it. He went out on boys night and also began to attend events. Anywhere he went, he went alone. He wouldn't date anyone. Even though he had divorce papers, Draco still considered himself married.

One Friday when he was feeling particularly low, he had received a fantastic call. Jean called to ask if he wanted to help baby sit Scorpius while Hermione went out of town for the weekend.

Draco's heart had nearly broken in two when Jean mentioned Hermione going away for the weekend. He immediately thought Hermione was dating and it must be serious dating because she wouldn't go out of town with just any wizard.

Jean had come to know Draco well. She had heard the change in his voice and recognized what he was thinking. Softly she had said into the phone, "Draco, she's going away with the girls. It's the first holiday she's taken in a year. I can tell you she cried for a whole day trying to make the decision. She cried because she never figured she'd be taking a vacation without you. She still loves you, but the hurt is so deep she won't admit her feelings even if she's given truth serum."

Draco felt a little better. His wife wasn't seeing anyone and he didn't want her to start. This simple fact had lit a spark in Draco. He realized he had moped around long enough. It was time he actively tried to get his wife and son back.

Jean was calling his name. He asked, "Jean. Can we talk this weekend? Really talk. I'm going to need help getting my wife back."

Jean took a deep breath and answered, "I'll help any way I can and I'll start by telling my daughter you will be staying here this weekend. I don't want her to think we're going round her back."

Draco agreed. When he hung up his mobile he had sprung into action. He called his mother then he had called Harry. He needed help and support and couldn't think of two better people than his mother and his good mate.

Draco caught a case of nerves as he approached Jean's house on Friday. He hoped if he ran into Hermione, she would be in a good mood.

Harry, Jean and his mother had all had suggested he not try to get too close too fast to his ex-wife. They admitted Hermione was still a bit volatile even after a year. Draco took their suggestions under consideration, but had already decided he would try to speak with his wife.

When Draco got inside the house, Scorpius had come at him at a wobbly run. Draco bent over and lifted his beautiful son up in the air. Scorpius was giggling and gurgling when Hermione entered the living room.

For the first time in over a year Hermione addressed Draco, " Don't shake him unless you want to be covered in vomit. He's just eaten."

Draco put Scorpius down and replied, "Sorry. Thanks."

Hermione answered, "There's no need to be sorry. You couldn't have known."

Draco sat down on the couch and called his son to him. Scorpius wobbled over to his father and to Draco's surprise said, "Dadada." Draco had grabbed his son and hugged him as he called out, "Hermione, Jean. Did you hear that? Scorp just said da. He just called for me."

Both Jean and Hermione laughed. Hermione walked over to their son, picked him up and asked, "Did you just call for your daddy? What a big boy. Are you going to be a good boy for daddy and nana?" Scorpius turned and put out his arms to Draco who stood to take him from Hermione.

Draco brushed Hermione's arm as he grabbed his son and they both had let out small gasps. With Scorpius in his arms Draco had murmured, "Hermione, love." Hermione hesitated for several seconds before she stepped back without saying a word.

Draco had gotten close enough to smell his witch and his body had gone into overdrive. He wanted her more than he had wanted anything in his life. He wanted to be able to take her upstairs, undress her and make love to her all night long. He knew that wouldn't be happening, but that's what he wanted. He also felt there was hope for him to get her back judging by the gasp she had let out when they touched.

Hannah and Ginny showed up ten minutes later. The witches were all excited to be going to the beaches of France.

Hannah and Ginny greeted Draco as they played with Scorpius.

When Hermione went upstairs to get her things Ginny had whispered, "It's about time you and she were in the same room together. It's been a year. What's taken you so long to stand up for your wife? It won't be easy, but she still loves you as much as she did when she married you. Just let me tell you this, if you get back together and you hurt her again, I'll kill you. I'll go to Azkaban because I -will- kill- you."

Hannah bent over to whisper, "Make that two of us who will kill you. You got that Malfoy?"

In the face of those threats, all Draco could croak was, "I love her."

Hermione came back down all ready to go. Hannah and Ginny grabbed her by the arm before she started crying over leaving her son.

As the witches took their leave, Hermione's eyes met Draco's before she quickly turned away. The witches said goodbye and were gone.

Draco was chuffed because when their eyes had met, he had seen lust in his wife's eyes. She wanted him. He picked up Scorpius and grinned, "Mum still wants daddy as much as daddy wants mum"

Jean stepped back into the living room to take Scorpius saying, "Give your son a kiss. It's time for his bath and then nap. I'll be back shortly and we can have a little chat."

Draco stood to hand Scorp over to his nana.

After Jean and Scorp left the room, Draco had sat there going over in his head the look he had received from Hermione. He soon had to stop thinking about being with Hermione because an erection had slowly begun to form and he didn't want to embarrass himself in front of Jean.

Harry arrived at the house while Jean was still upstairs. Scorpius was being put down for a nap so Draco allowed a drink for himself and Harry. As they sat there savoring the fire whiskey Draco asked, "What am I going to do Harry? I love that witch more than you can imagine and I think she still loves me. What will I do if she finds another wizard?"

Harry laughed as he clapped Draco on the back. "Just do what you're doing. Let Hermione get used to having you around again. I'll tell you this because we wizards have to stick together even if one of us is a git. It probably wouldn't hurt if you touched her in small ways. No hugs, nothing big. Brush against her or let your fingers touch her arm. You know what I mean. As far as Hermione finding another wizard, no wizard in his right mind is going to ask Hermione out. She was your wife and she has your child. Every wizard I know fears you'd kill him if he touched Hermione. If she finds someone, he would have to be some stranger who doesn't know how mental you are."

Draco laughed as he replied, "Sounds like some good advice Harry. It'll either get me shagged or killed and I don't even want to think about her with another wizard. It's just too painful. I still can't figure out how I could have been so stupid."

Harry looked at his friend and retorted, "Didn't I try to warn you? Didn't I tell you what I thought they were about? Maybe next bloody time you'll listen."

"There won't be a next time for me, replied Draco. If I get Hermione back, I'm going to glue myself to her side."

Both wizards were sharing a laugh when Jean came back into the room.

Jean questioned what was so funny and Draco repeated for her what he had said to Harry about gluing himself to Hermione's side.

Jean smiled as she said, "I don't think you'll have to go that far. All you need to do is keep your arse out of compromising situations."

That remark had sobered Draco up immediately. He realized he wasn't in any position to joke about his relationship with Hermione.

Jean asked if she could speak frankly and Draco said he hoped she would.

"You're not going to like what I say but perhaps it needs to be said, Jean remarked. You and Hermione are standing still Draco. You should be trying to make a showing and not only when you want to see Scorp. She loves you but she's afraid she can't trust you. You'll have to find a way to convince her otherwise. As far as intimacy is concerned, you awakened things which are wonderful in a marriage but dangerous to the ex-husband. If you'll pardon me saying so, I believe she is ready to be with someone again. If you want that someone to be you, you need to get to work."

When Jean began to discuss intimacy, Harry had turned red and excused himself to the bathroom.

Draco sat there and let Jean's words sink in. He had been afraid of this. Hermione was soft and beautiful on the outside but she turned into a demon when they were in bed. She loved making love. He didn't want his wife to be inflamed by any wizard except himself. Ever.

Draco looked at Jean and softly asked, "Tell me what to do Jean. I've messed up but I don't want to lose my wife. I'll do whatever it takes."

Jean smiled inside. Finally. She had hoped her words would spur her son-in-law into action. He had moped around for a year allowing Hermione time to think he didn't want her back. It was bloody time for him to make some moves. She really had no idea what Hermione was thinking regarding intimacy with a wizard. They hadn't discussed it. She had just told a bit of a lie to jolt Draco into action. If a lie was what it took to get Draco back with his family, so be it.

"What do you think you should do Draco, Jean asked? You must have some ideas about how to get close to her."

"I do have some ideas Jean, remarked Draco. I'm going to start as soon as she gets back from holiday."

Harry peeked in to check if the intimacy conversation had finished before he stepped back into the room. Draco and Jean were sitting in companionable silence so Harry felt it was safe to return.

Draco looked at his mate before he began speaking as if asking for corroboration. "My three staunchest supporters have suggested I start slow, which is what I will do. I don't know how you two feel about me dropping bits of information to Hermione so she will know I haven't been with any other witch and that no other witch interests me."

Both Jean and Harry started to reply at the same time but Harry had deferred to Jean to hear what she would say. Jean remarked, "I realize you want Hermione to know you have been faithful, but don't let it backfire. My suggestion would be to answer honestly if the question comes up, but don't overload her with things that sound like self serving bull shite. You know your wife almost as well as I do. She won't be impressed."

Harry agreed and added, "That is exactly what I was going to say."


	2. Chapter 2

**All things Harry Potter belong to JK Rowling. The storyline is mine. **

**Be warned: Rated T **

Previously on Time Has Stood Still: **Chapter 1**

Jean smiled inside. Finally. She hoped what she had just said would spur her son-in-law into action. He had moped around for a year allowing Hermione time to think he didn't want her back. It was bloody time for him to make some moves. She really had no idea what Hermione was thinking regarding intimacy with a wizard. They hadn't discussed it. She had just told a bit of a lie to jolt Draco into action. If a lie was what it took to get Draco back with his family, so be it.

"What do you think you should do Draco, Jean asked? You must have some ideas about how to get close to her."

"I do have some ideas Jean, remarked Draco. I'm going to start as soon as she gets back from holiday."

Harry peeked in to check if the intimacy conversation had finished before he stepped back into the room. Draco and Jean were sitting in companionable silence so Harry felt it was safe to return.

Draco looked at his mate before he began speaking as if asking for corroboration. "My three staunchest supporters have suggested I start slow, which is what I will do. I don't know how you two feel about me dropping bits of information to Hermione so she will know I haven't been with any other witch and no other witch interests me."

Both Jean and Harry started to reply at the same time but Harry deferred to Jean to hear what she would say. Jean remarked, "I realize you want Hermione to know you have been faithful but don't let it backfire. My suggestion would be to answer honestly if the question comes up, but don't overload her with things that sound like self serving bull shite. You know your wife almost as well as I do. She won't be impressed."

Harry agreed and added, "That is exactly what I was going to say."

Time Has Stood Still: **Chapter 2**

Draco replied. "Duly noted, but I need a way to make Hermione talk to me. Shall I ask to have a conversation about Scorp? I think she'll talk to me about our son. I want to buy her something, but I know she'll think I'm trying to buy my way back in. Truthfully, if I thought it would work, I'd buy her every thing in every shop in London, but I know better."

Jean volunteered her opinion. "Start small Draco. Be here when she returns on Sunday. Ask to have a conversation. I'll take the baby over to visit Narcissa so you can have time alone. One more thing. When Lois's husband Andrew heard about what his wife had caused he came to see Hermione. He has absolved you of any wrongdoing. Hermione knows you weren't having an affair, but it is my belief she is still upset because you let yourself be duped by a witch in the first place."

Draco was humiliated. He too had been upset with himself for the very same reason, but to get back with his family he had had to forgive himself before he could ask Hermione to forgive him.

Harry realized what was going on in Draco's mind so he stated, "It is what it is mate. Time to give up your self flagellation and get your family back. You made a mistake I'm sure you won't ever make again. Move forward."

Draco nodded.

"On to another subject, Jean remarked. I have had the opportunity to speak to your godfather numerous times over the past year. He originally contacted me a year ago when he was made aware of the troubles between you and Hermione. He wasn't nosing Draco. He just wanted to know if there was anything he could do. Even the formidable Severus Snape admitted he'd never seen a couple more suited to each other. He and I have been in contact. I'm saying this to make you aware that Severus will be stopping by this evening. If either of you are adverse to seeing him, I suggest you leave now. If you stay, I expect you to be cordial to my guest."

Harry glanced at Draco and Draco glanced back at Harry. They were both thinking, could Severus Snape be courting a witch? Somebody alert the Prophet. However, Draco replied, "If you need us to leave for a while, Harry and I can go out for a bit."

Harry nodded in agreement.

"Don't be silly, remarked Jean. You may as well get used to seeing Severus as we enjoy each other's company. He, Hermione and Scorp get along well."

Draco was incredulous but he maintained his composure. His godfather was human after all.

The three of them were discussing mundane matters when the pop of apparition could be heard coming from the small anteroom. Jean excused herself to go greet her guest.

Both Draco and Harry stood and extended their hands to greet their old professor and Draco's godfather. After the wizards shook hands they had sat back down while Jean went to the kitchen to prepare a snack.

Severus asked, "Mr. Potter, would you please get us some libation?"

When Harry was out of earshot, Severus looked Draco in the eye and remarked, "I'm glad you've finally come to claim what is yours. We worried that you had given up all together. It may sound insincere coming from me, but I would like to offer my support and assistance in getting your family back. I do know what it is to love a witch and not be able to be with her. You may call upon me anytime you feel the need."

Harry came back into the room and handed each wizard his drink and set aside a wine for Jean. The three wizards made small talk until Jean reentered the room. When Jean sat down next to Severus, Harry and Draco got to their feet. Draco remarked, "Harry and I are going to step away for a bit. We're going to pop by Club Witch Wizard. I'll be back before too late." They bid Jean and Severus goodnight and headed outside where they could apparate outside the wards.

When they landed outside Club Witch Wizard both wizards were slapping each other on the back and had Harry quipped, "I don't even want to think about it. Let's go get a drink."

They spent a couple of hours at the pub club before Draco decided to get back to Jean's house. He and Harry bid each other goodnight and Draco apparated back to his mother-in-law's home. When Draco landed, he went directly to the guest bedroom without dawdling because it would be his undoing if Severus appeared wearing only his boxers.

On Saturday morning after Jean fed and dressed Scorp, she brought him in to lie with his dad. Scorp was a bundle of energy who definitely didn't have any inclination to lie quietly beside his dad. Draco had finally given in and gotten out of bed to play with his son. Scorpius was his pride and joy and Draco didn't mind giving up a couple of hours of sleep to be with him. When the time came, Draco couldn't figure out what to do with Scorpius while he used the bathroom and took a shower. In the end, Draco sat Scorp in the bathtub while he used the facilities and put off his shower until later. Draco wondered how Hermione did it all.

Draco practiced teaching Scorp to say mama and nana all morning. Just before Jean came to get him for lunch and a nap he'd said, "mamama." Draco got all excited and had Scorp show off for his nana. Scorp thought it was a good game and he shifted between, "dadada" and "mamama."

Jean winked at him as she took the baby to have lunch. "Good show Draco. Hermione will be thrilled."

Draco took his shower and dressed to go see his mother.

While Jean was upstairs putting Scorpius down for his nap, the phone rang. Draco answered and was happy to hear Hermione's voice on the other end. She asked him to put Scorpius on the phone, but Draco informed her Jean had taken him upstairs for a nap.

Hermione had sighed and replied, "I'll try back later. Would you please tell my mum I called." Draco promised he would.

There was a short silence before Draco asked, "Will you make some time to talk to me when you get back tomorrow? I'll wait for you."

Hermione answered, "We'll see Draco."

That answer was as good as he was going to get at the moment so he told her he would talk to her later. Then he remembered Scorp's newest word and proudly revealed, "I've taught Scorpius to say mama."

Hermione actually giggled when she said, "Well done daddy. Well done. I'll speak with you later."

Draco felt good. As far as he was concerned, the conversation had gone very well.

When Jean came downstairs he told her, "Hermione called to speak to Scorpius and will be calling back later. I'm going to do a bit of shopping and stop by the manor while Scorp is sleeping. I'll be back in time to feed him supper."

Jean smiled at him and said, "Okay."

Draco was a little late getting back, but as soon as Scorpius saw him he started to chant, "Dadadada" in a singsong voice." Draco's heart swelled with pride. He took over the feeding from Jean and said, "Say mama little man. Say mama." Scorpius made a raspberry sound with his mouth and then repeated, "Mamamama. Dada, mama." Draco hadn't been able to contain himself.

Jean was standing at the kitchen door beaming at her grandchild. She walked over to Draco, kissed him on the cheek and quipped, "You've got this in the bag."

On his own, Draco finished feeding his son and washed him up after. He and Scorpius then went out to the back garden to play for a little bit.

Everyone must know where I've holed up this weekend, thought Draco, as he watched Theo and Blaise come down the path to the garden. The wizards greeted Jean who was standing in the doorway. Not wanting to be left out, Scorpius started saying, "Mama, dada." Theo and Blaise laughed so Scorpius had kept at it.

Blaise picked up the baby and mimicked, "Mama, Dada. Say uncle Blaise. Say uncle Blaise." Grinning, Scorpius turned to look at his da then he turned back to say, "Bays." Blaise was so surprised he nearly dropped Scorpius. Draco jumped up to take Scorpius from Blaise growling, "If you drop my son, Hermione will kill you."

Blaise was still shouting as the group went back into the living room. "He said my name mate. You heard him Theo. Scorp said my name. Say it again Scorpius. Say uncle Blaise." Scorpius giggled and hugged his daddy around the neck.

Jean came into the living room and chastised all three wizards for getting the baby all worked up before bedtime. She took Scorpius from Draco and asked, "Would you like to help put your son down for the night?"

Draco answered in the affirmative as he followed Jean out of the room. All the way up the stirs Scorpius repeated, "Dada, dadada." Jean let Draco bathe his son and get him dressed for bed.

When Draco got back to the living room, Blaise was still chuffed over the baby saying his name.

Draco laughed at his mate, "Calm down Blaise. I think Scorp was having a case of gas." Blaise's face fell. Theo and Draco had laughed and laughed until Blaise realized Draco had been joking. The mates talked for another hour or so before Blaise was ready to go track down his regular posse of witches. Blaise and Theo told Draco they would see him later.

Jean came into the room and asked, "Will you be comfortable if I leave you alone with Scorpius for a bit? I won't be gone long."

Draco replied, "I'll be fine. He usually sleeps through the night right?"

Jean answered, "Most of the time. If he wakes up, check his nappy and give him a bottle. He should go right back to sleep. See you in a bit."

Draco kipped out on the couch but was awakened by Scorpius crying. To save some steps, Draco got a bottle before going upstairs. When Draco stepped into the room, Scorp was standing up in the cot. As soon as he saw his da he started chanting, "dada, dada." Draco grinned and asked, "What are you doing awake little man? It's dead of night. Draco checked the nappy and found it needed changing. It had taken Draco three times before getting it on right, but he got it done. He gave Scorpius the bottle and laid him down. Scorpius kept his eyes fastened on his dad as he drank from the bottle.

When Scorp finished the bottle he pulled himself up and held out his arms to Draco. Since the room contained a full size bed, Draco decided to sleep there and have Scorpius in the bed with him. Five minutes after they had laid down, Scorpius was situated with his feet against the wall and his head on Draco's chest. And that's how they slept.

Draco woke up when he felt Scorpius being moved. He reached out to grab his son but a voice told him to go back to sleep. A voice. The voice. Hermione was home. Draco sat up and asked, "Where are you taking him?"

Hermione replied, "I'm taking him to my bed. I've missed him. We'll talk to you later."

Draco had been fine, but Hermione was in his vicinity and he could feel his sexual longings building up. He had laid back down but it hadn't been any use as he couldn't get back to sleep. Taking a chance, he knocked on Hermione's door. She called out, "enter," and he had opened the door.

They had looked at each other for a moment before Draco revealed, "I can't get back to sleep." He had to look down at the floor after looking in Hermione's eyes. He had recognized the lust in her eyes and it was wreaking havoc on his body.

Scorpius had fallen back asleep so Hermione excused herself while she put him back in his cot.

When Hermione came back into the room, she invited Draco to have a seat. She started to hang clothes in her closet so Draco decided to start talking. Haltingly he remarked, "Is it appropriate for me to tell you that I love you more now than I did when we got married? I let myself get put into a position I'll never be put in again. It wasn't an affair Hermione. In fact, it wasn't any kind of relationship. I thought I was helping out a friend, but it became something else. I have been in love with you from our first kiss at the Embassy. Nothing's changed. There isn't a witch I would choose over you. I've been advised not to make self serving admissions, but I must tell you I haven't been with any other witch since we started dating. That's the way it is when one is in love."

He had said all he could say and it was now all up to Hermione.

Hermione sighed and sat down on the edge of her bed. Draco waited. The silence extended so long Draco didn't know if Hermione intended on saying anything. He wanted to leave the room, but he didn't want to give up on the witch he loved.

When the silence became painful, Draco decided he should leave Hermione to her thoughts. He said goodnight and headed for the door when Hermione suddenly said, "Please stay a moment would you."

Draco let out a huge breath as he returned to the chair he had been sitting in.

Hermione started at A and went all the way to Z. She told Draco how hurt she had been and ended with how she'd lost faith in him.

Draco started to reply but Hermione stopped him. "I'm not finished yet Draco. Even though I finally realized there hadn't been anything illicit going on between you and Lois, I was still devastated you would even get that close to another witch. We have had words over a wizard you thought stood too close to me so I know you understand how I felt. When this thing happened, I thought I wouldn't ever be able to trust you again. In hindsight, I believe I may have been too hasty filing for divorce before giving myself a chance to calm down and discuss the situation rationally. I have never fallen out of love with you Draco. You are the father of my child but I am so scared this could happen again. I've had a year to think this over for myself. In addition, I've had two nagging witches telling me what I should be doing. In the end, I had to admit what I've always known, you, me and Scorpius belong together. We're a family."

Hermione walked across the room, opened a dresser drawer and pulled out her engagement and wedding rings. She came back to stand in front of Draco and put the rings in his hand saying, "I accept your declaration of intent and I will accept your rings if you choose to give them back to me."

Draco was so overwhelmed he couldn't speak. He hadn't had to argue or even plead his case because his wife still loved him and wanted him back. Thank Merlin. He felt Hermione shiver against him as he took her in his arms and kissed her forehead. Even though he would like nothing better than to make love to her right that second, Draco also wanted to get everything straight before they got into bed together. He had sat Hermione down on the bed and stated, "I'm declaring my intent Hermione Granger and I'm asking you to accept me for the rest of our lives."

Hermione smiled at her ex-husband and told him again that she would accept his declaration of intent.

Draco covered her lips with his and they enjoyed a slow, sensuous kiss which ignited a searing passion in them both.

As they broke apart Draco whispered, "If you don't mind, I'd like you to keep this set of rings and put them away somewhere. Today, I'm going to find a jeweler and make him open his shop so I can buy my witch a brand new set of rings for our brand new beginning. This evening, I plan to ask you to remarry me and by this time next week I plan for you to be Mrs. Hermione Malfoy once again."

Hermione moved to Draco's lap and covered his mouth with hers and whispered, "I've never stopped being Mrs. Malfoy."

Draco gave up all pretense of not being affected by Hermione's presence. He gave his erection full reign.

Someone had the presence of mind to cast silencing and locking charms on the bedroom door which was a good thing.

Draco undressed Hermione slowly as he kissed every area of skin that came into view. They looked into each other's eyes and saw the look of lust they had seen on Friday.

Draco moved his mouth up and down her body as she grabbed him and pulled him to her murmuring, "It's been so long love. I cannot wait another minute to have you inside me. Make love to me Draco. Right now."

Hermione's words inflamed him to no end and Draco removed his clothes as quickly as he could. When he was fully naked, he lowered himself down onto his witch and pushed himself inside her. They had both let out exclamations of pleasure before they began to make love in earnest. The first time, they had been so sexually starved they had lasted less than two minutes before they reached climax.

The next two times they had whispered into each other's ears and the love they made was slow, sensual and magic. Hermione hadn't taken her arms from around Draco's neck since he first pushed into her. When they laid back to rest, Hermione finally released her wizard so they could sleep.

Draco left the room first, but only as a courtesy to Jean. He would have liked to come downstairs arm and arm with his witch, but considered it inappropriate until they had spoken to Jean.

Jean hadn't been fooled, but she had remained a beacon of decorum. When Scorpius called out, "dada," as Draco came downstairs, she had only smiled. Truthfully, Jean had heard Hermione and Draco talking before they put up a silencing charm so she was well aware that progress was being made in the room at the end of the hall.

Draco said good morning to Jean and kissed his son as he excused himself to the bedroom he had been assigned.

Hermione came down a short time later, greeted her mother and picked up her son who immediately began, "ma ma ma." Hermione grinned so wide she could barely get out the words, "Did daddy teach you that? You're a very smart little boy." Scorpius giggled and began to chant, "dada dada." Both Hermione and Jean had laughed.

When Draco finished his shower he came into the kitchen and asked Jean if he and Hermione could speak with her.

Jean cheeked, "Of course you can speak to me as long as it's good news."

Hermione answered, "Let's go talk mum."

They all trooped into the living room with Hermione carrying Scorp. Once they were settled, Draco had taken Hermione's hand and explained, "Hermione and I talked last night. We agree we love each other, we belong together and we want to get our family back together. To that end, I will be leaving shortly to wake my family jeweler to buy rings for my intended. So once more, I am asking for your daughter's hand."

Jean yelled, "This is wonderful news. Of course you have my permission. Thank Merlin," so loud she startled Scorpius.

Hermione and Draco smiled.

Jean was so excited she started to babble. "We have to make plans. When are you going to tell Narcissa? Where will you be married?"

Hermione was grinning as she asked her mum to slow down.

Draco kissed the back of Hermione's hand and replied, "I was going to get the rings on my own but if you will watch over Scorpius, Hermione and I will stop by the manor to inform mother then we will go pick out our rings. We want to be married before this time next week. I'm sure you and mother will work your magic. If Hermione agrees, we can be remarried at Malfoy Manor on Friday evening."

Hermione laid her head on Draco's shoulder while nodding her head.

Jean exclaimed, "You two have made me so happy. Go do what needs to be done. Scorpius will be fine."

Hermione and Draco left Jean's house and apparated directly to Malfoy Manor where they shared their news with Narcissa who had burst into tears before hugging them both.

When she had her emotions under control Narcissa asked, "Will you be moving back to your wing in the manor? I can have the house elves get it ready. Jean has had Scorpius for a very long time, it's my turn now. I also need to have the ballroom done over."

Draco called out, "Slow down mother or you'll give yourself a stroke. Hermione and I know you and Jean will have everything in order by Friday evening and as long as Hermione agrees, we will be moving back into our wing. Right now I need to get in touch with Jeffries Jewelers so he can open the shop. Hermione and I have rings to choose."

Hermione smiled as Narcissa hugged her again. "Someone will need to contact Kingsley to see if he will officiate….again. I have one stipulation, I do not want any of the witches or wizards who are part of the married group at my wedding."

Both Draco and Narcissa were in total agreement that the wedding should only include good friends.

Narcissa clapped her hands and gushed, "I have to go see Jean. We have to get started."

Draco owled Mr. Jeffries who had owled right back to let Draco know he would meet him at the shop in thirty minutes.

Draco called for tea service while they gave Mr. Jeffries time to get to the shop. They gazed into each other's eyes remarking how much they loved each other.

Hermione was convinced that every house elf at Malfoy Manor stopped by the table to grin at her and murmur Mistress Hermione. Draco who had smiled all through tea remarked, "They're glad to see you home."

It had only taken Draco and Hermione thirty five minutes to pick out their new platinum, gold and diamond set of rings. They thanked Mr. Jeffries for his time and left his shop.

Draco had then apparated them to the back garden of the manor where he slipped the engagement ring on Hermione's finger and asked her to be his wife all over again. Hermione and Draco stood in the garden for fifteen minutes just holding each other and savoring the fact they were going to have a second chance at love. They left the garden hand and hand on their way back to their son.

When they returned to Jean's, they found a house full of friends. Severus stepped over to Draco and offered his hand as he expressed his pleasure with their decision, "Well done Draco. Very well done." Severus had then turned to Hermione and inclined his head in a slight bow. Ginny, Hannah, Luna and Seana all rushed over to hug Hermione and wish her good luck.

Harry, Theo, Blaise, Seamus and Dean shook Draco's hand while clapping him on the back. Harry had quipped, "Now you can stop being such a miserable git."

Scorpius started chanting, "mama, dada, bays." Blaise grinned in delight as he took Scorpius from Jean's arms.

Hermione quipped, "Had I but known you would all be here, we would have owled the Minister and been married today." Everybody laughed, even Scorpius who didn't have a clue what was going on.

The following week passed quickly but by Friday night at 6:45 everything big and small was in order. At 7:00 pm, Draco and Hermione were remarried in front of thirty of their nearest and dearest.

The highlight of the wedding had been when Draco reached for his bride and remarked, "This is forever Hermione. I will never let anything separate us again," and Hermione had responded, "This is forever Draco. I will never let anything separate us again."

After Hermione and Draco exchanged rings and just before Kingsley pronounced them man and wife, Blaise had stepped up and handed Scorpius to his father.

Kingsley finished the ceremony by saying, "I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss your bride."

Draco first kissed Hermione then Scorpius.

Kingsley had to raise his voice to be heard over all the clapping. "Witches, wizards and guests, may I present Mr. and Mrs. Draco Malfoy and their son Scorpius."

Hermione was crying right along with all the witches while Scorp kept touching her face saying, "Mama, mama." The wizards had a time conjuring enough handkerchiefs for the witches.

Narcissa came over to take her grandson as she wished Hermione and Draco well. Draco and Hermione Malfoy moved to the reception hall where they greeted all their guests and well wishers.

Draco Malfoy and his family were back together for good. It was a wonderful night for all involved.

The newly remarried Malfoys spent the rest of the weekend moving Hermione and Scorpius' things back to Malfoy Manor.

The only break they had taken was when Severus asked to have a word with them both. Hermione had seen this coming but Draco was curious as to what his godfather could want with them.

His question was answered when Severus revealed, "Jean and I want you to know we are keeping company. We are coming out as a couple and giving you the courtesy of hearing our news before it becomes fodder for the masses."

Hermione hugged her mum and briefly hugged Severus as Draco stepped up to his godfather, clapped him on the back and shook his hand. After sharing their news, Severus and Jean excused themselves as they had reservations for dinner.

As soon as they were out of earshot Draco had laughed out loud, "Can you believe that? Severus has found an interest outside of potions and research. Fodder for the masses. Only Severus would put a new relationship in those terms. Bloody marvelous."

Hermione smiled as she kissed her husband. "I'm glad for mum and Severus. I hope they'll be as happy as we are."

By Sunday evening, Hermione, Scorpius and Draco Malfoy were happily ensconced in the West wing of Malfoy Manor. After dinner, Hermione and Draco settled down on the couch in their living room watching Scorpius toddle around. Hermione excused herself with the caution, "Keep a good eye on your son. He's fast."

Draco laughed as he picked up his little, blonde angel and swung him around. Hermione walked back into the room carrying some kind of muggle contraption. While Scorpius sat on his dad's lap watching intently, Hermione set up what turned out to be a video player. Hermione put a disc into the machine and then had sat beside her husband and son.

As the video began to play Hermione whispered, "I have loved you since our first kiss and I never had any intention of letting you miss the milestones of your son's life. Then Draco had watched enthralled as Scorpius filled the screen eating his first meal after coming off the bottle, as he grinned showing his first tooth and as he took his first step.

Draco was overwhelmed Hermione had done this for him. He regretted not being with his son for these things, but his wife had made sure he would see them. He kissed Hermione and whispered, "Let's take Scorpius down to mother. I would like some alone time with my beautiful, thoughtful wife."

Narcissa was more than glad to watch over Scorpius for a while.

Hermione and Draco spent quality time reaffirming their love and making love. They touched each other and took each other to ecstasy three times before they had fallen back on the bed.

Hermione laid her head on Draco's chest and murmured, "You have my heart, my love and my trust."

"You and Scorpius are my loves and my life, Draco replied as he kissed his wife, and I will do everything in my power to keep that trust. I love you."

**Six months later: **

**Six months is only half a year, but in that time a number of things have happened.**

As often happens to beautiful and handsome people, there were times when each partner has been approached by someone with ulterior motives, but Hermione and Draco are quick to back these people off because neither wants another divorce. They are back among all their old friends. Most weekends, all the friends can be found in the west wing of Malfoy Manor basking in the glow of friendship and sharing their week. Hermione and Draco are five months pregnant with their second child who they plan to name Lyra. It seems that in the excitement of reconciling with Draco, all notion of casting contraceptive charms had left Hermione's mind. Neither she nor Draco minds the unplanned pregnancy. In fact, they are more than excited to be having a girl because Lyra will be the first girl child born to the Malfoy line in ages. Scorpius doesn't know what all the fuss is about, but he is quite excited himself. The Malfoys are deliriously happy.

Severus and Jean remain a couple and seem very comfortable with each other. There is talk that Severus is preparing to declare his intentions to Jean. It isn't unexpected as Jean has already made several comments to Narcissa that her answer will be yes.

Harry and Seana have set their wedding date for September of the next year. They have asked Draco and Hermione to be their Matron of Honor and Best Man. They have also put in a first request to be godfather and godmother to Lyra. Draco has joked, "We'll have Seana, but Harry will have to train up a bit before he becomes godfather to my girl."

When Hermione and Draco reunited, it became easier for Ginny and Blaise to perform their roles as godparents to Scorpius. For a short period, they had tried dating each other, but it hadn't worked out. Neither one is ready to settle down and no relationship ever works out if both partners are casting about and calling it the freedom to choose. They both love Scorpius so it doesn't matter if they are a couple or not, neither neglects Scorpius.

With everything settled in her son's life, Narcissa began spending several months at a go in the South of France. She has admitted, "There is a lovely wizard in France who has caught my fancy, but we aren't ready to make it public yet." Draco and Hermione are more than chuffed to think Narcissa has found a wizard who will love and care for her.

It is coming up to the tenth year after the war and the lives of the former Hogwarts students have begun to settle in earnest. Those friends who started out as a small group meeting up on the weekend have branched out and flourished. They're living life the way they want. There have been and will be marriages, separations, new relationships, births, arrivals, departures and surprises. Everybody seems to have what they want or are in the process of working towards it.

Hermione and Draco often take turns telling their friends, "I love him more every day. I love her more every day. We are so lucky to be together because for us, everything changed, yet everything remained the same.

For the most part, all is right in the Wizarding World.

The End

_**Thank you for reading.**_


End file.
